Déjalo ir
by Jezz.90
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando en quien confiabas más que en cualquier persona en el mundo te rompiera el corazón? Cuando Bella es traicionada por el amor de su vida, cierra la puerta de su corazón. Pero ¿Qué pasará cuando alguien más llegue a poner su mundo de cabeza? ¿Podría darle una oportunidad al amor? Ella tiene dos opciones: quedarse con el corazón hecho pedazos o simplemente dejarlo ir.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría._

Capítulo beteado por Annie Vargas

 **Gracias a Annie por ayudarme en cada momento, por aguantarme y por acceder a hacer esto conmigo.**

 **Gracias a Melissa por alentarme a crear esto, por siempre estar ahí y ayudarme con todo el proceso creativo**

A todas mis lectoras, gracias por aun seguirme y esperar más de mí, sé que aún les debo capítulo de "Perfect to Me" prometo actualizar pronto, pero esta pequeña historia es algo que iba rondando por mi cabeza hace algún tiempo y si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca, espero que la disfruten.

Gracias.

Jezz

 **Bella POV**

Yacía en mi cama mirando el techo. El cansancio que sentía era abrumador y mis ojos se encontraban hinchados por otra larga noche entre lágrimas e insomnio. La peor parte era que debía levantarme y hacer de cuenta que nada sucedía; sonreír e ir a trabajar como cualquier otro día.

"Bella es hora de levantarte", me regañé a mí misma. "Debes poder continuar con tu vida. Él ya lo hizo..."

Ese último pensamiento solo empeoró el nudo que tenía en mi estómago haciéndolo más grande, y que las lágrimas se asomaran en mis ojos. Pero funcionaba.

Con los restos de aquella fortaleza que solía ser mía me senté en la cama y miré el reloj que marcaba las 6:15. Un poco temprano quizás, pero eso significaba que tenía algo más de tiempo para despertar y recuperar fuerzas para comenzar un nuevo día.

Después del baño, fui a la cocina, puse a calentar agua y me senté a esperar, pero al parecer todo sucedía con demasiada lentitud, especialmente mi capacidad de olvidar, o de simplemente dejar de sentir.

El pitido de la caldera me sacó de mis pensamientos y aunque mi cuerpo y mi alma rogaban por un café ya no podía beberlo más, el exceso de cafeína en mi cuerpo era demasiado y mis nervios ya podían sentirlo, así que en su lugar me esperaba una taza de manzanilla.

Cada momento libre que tenia resultaba un completo desperdicio, ya que mis pensamientos tomaban un rumbo destructivo, el cual terminaba entre lagrimas, así que, tras terminar de preparar mi taza de té, fui directo a mi habitación a buscar en mi closet, que se había reducido significativamente, debido a que me había deshecho de varias prendas, pues me recordaban demasiado a él.

Mientras intentaba combinar cualquier cosa con mis zapatos, el celular empezó a sonar, mire extrañada la pantalla antes de contestar.

–¿Hola? – pregunté al no reconocer el número.

–¡Bella! ¡por fin! ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! – era Alice que sonaba un poco mas irritada de lo normal.

–Estoy viva, así que no te preocupes– contesté intentando sonar graciosa.

–Bella, es enserio necesitas acabar con esto ¡ya!

–Ojalá fuera tan fácil como decirlo.

El silencio ocupó su lugar en la línea, parecía que por fin había logrado dejar a Alice sin palabras.

–No sabes cómo me duele todo esto– murmuró– especialmente porque el idiota que te hizo esto es mi estúpido e imbécil primo.

–No se trata de que sea tu primo o no, enserio. Se trata de que al final, o soy demasiado tonta o demasiado débil para no poderlo olvidar.

–Bella… eso no es cierto, es solo…

–Es solo que nada Ali– la interrumpí –el problema soy yo, y no hay nada que hacer al respecto.

–Eso es mentira– me corrigió enfadada –siempre hay algo que hacer al respecto.

–¿y eso es…?– pregunté algo escéptica,

–Tienes que empezar a tomar decisiones que sean buenas para ti, volver a ser quien eras antes… antes de él, y, sobre todo, comprarte un nuevo guardarropa.

Debía admitir que la ultima parte me sacó una risa, una de esas risas sinceras que no escuchaba hace mucho tiempo.

–Creo que podemos empezar con lo del guardarropa– dije aun riendo.

–Me gusta esa actitud.

–Alice, gracias– le respondo con sinceridad.

–¿Gracias, por qué?

–Por aún estar aquí conmigo.

–¿Estás loca? No tienes por qué agradecerme, siempre estaré contigo– contestó con sinceridad –Ahora lo importante, pasare por ti a las 16:30 cuando estés saliendo del trabajo, así que lleva unos zapatos cómodos que caminaremos mucho.

–¿Es enserio? –Protesté– ¿No podemos esperar a mañana?

–¡No! Tenemos planes para maña.

–¿Tenemos planes?

–Si unos muy divertidos, así que deja de preguntar y ve al trabajo.

Sin decir más colgó dejándome una vez más sorprendida, era increíble como alguien tan pequeña podía ser tan irritante. Siguiendo el consejo de Alice y con un mejor humor terminé de arreglarme para ir a trabajar. Era increíble como comenzar la mañana de una manera un poco más divertida, podría mejorar todo tu día.

Después de mucho tiempo el día pasó prácticamente volando, el trabajo llego en cantidades industriales, logrando mantener mi mente ocupada y sin darme tiempo a hacer algo mas mi celular sonó sobresaltándome.

–¡Isabella Marie Swan! – una vocecita chillona gritaba al otro lado del teléfono –Hace 7 minutos que estoy aquí abajo esperándote –protesto como si fuera toda una vida.

–Lo siento, ya voy de bajada–contesté intentando ocultar mi risa.

Al llegar al lobby vi a una pequeña mujer de brazos cruzados y con una expresión nada amigable, al menos para mí esa era una imagen bastante graciosa, ya que generalmente ella era quien hacia enojar a los demás. Me acerque con cautela con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, intentando lograr que la cara de enojo desapareciera.

–¡Lo siento!– me disculpé con ella.

–Que lo siento, ni que nada–protestó como niña berrinchuda –Ahora si Rose nos quiere asesinar por llegar tarde serás tú quien le diga el por qué llegamos tarde.

–Ok, ok– contesto aun riendo, especialmente porque Rosalie era la persona más impuntual sobre el planeta.

Después de dos minutos la pequeña e hiperactiva Alice ya estaba de vuelta, tal vez demasiado emocionada por ir de compras conmigo, quizá eso se debía a que a pesar de que yo amaba la ropa casi nunca me entusiasmaba ir a comprarla.

Alice caminaba demasiado apurada lo cual resultaba extraño, ya que era una de esas personas a las cuales le gustaba ir despacio y disfrutar el momento.

–Alice se que salí un poco tarde, pero tampoco llegaremos tan tarde, lo prometo.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó intentado sonar normal.

–Porque estas caminando como si estuvieras en una maratón.

Ella me miró como si quisiera decirme algo, pero en su lugar me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora –Swan, se nota que no pasamos tiempo juntas hace mucho tiempo– comentó como si hasta ella se quisiera convencer de eso.

Intenté hacer caso omiso a mis pensamientos, tal vez era yo quien estaba siendo demasiado paranoica y debería disfrutar un poco mas de mi salida con las chicas.

Mientras caminábamos una cara familiar en la portada de una revista llamo la atención, paré en seco al ver de quien se trataba.

–¿Bella? – preguntó Alice algo preocupada.

Yo miraba la revista intentando convencerme a mi misma de que no era el, si no alguien demasiado parecido, pero entre más miraba, más grande se hacia el agujero en mi corazón. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué para tomar la revista, busqué en mi bolso un billete de 5 dólares y se lo entregué al dueño del pequeño puesto.

–Bella no hagas esto.

–Ali, necesito hacer esto.

Caminamos un poco mas hasta llegar al pequeño café donde deberíamos encontrarnos con Rose, puse la revista en la mesa, tome una bocanada de aire y la abrí. Ahí estaba él, con ese perfecto cabello color cobre y esa adorable sonrisa que podía hacer que tu corazón se detuviera y se acelerara al mismo tiempo. A su lado había una hermosa chica rubia a quien besaba, en otra foto eran los dos en una situación poco discreta, y el resto de las fotos se seguían centrando en ellos en diferentes situaciones, todas tan iguales como diferentes y a mí se me caía el mundo a pedazos en ese mismo momento.

–¿Bells? Estas bien.

Sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero esto lo había decidido yo así que no me quedaba más que tragarme el dolor e intentar ser fuerte.

–Si– contesté con firmeza.

Ella no se veía muy convencida con mi respuesta, pero estas eran las consecuencias de mis decisiones y tenía que aprender a vivir con ellas.

Intenté seguir con la actitud positiva y divertida que tenía hace algunos minutos y era imposible ya que las fotos habían quedado muy bien grabadas en mi cabeza, igual debía tener una sonrisa en mis labios ellas no se merecían una mala actitud de mi parte.

Rose llegó con un montón de bolsas, cosa que no entendía ya que se suponía que hoy nos dedicaríamos a hacer compras, pero para mí era un alivio porque significaba que hoy no tendría que caminar kilómetros de tienda en tienda con estas mujeres.

–Por lo visto ya no tenemos mucho que comprar hoy– Comenté con entusiasmo.

Ambas me miraron como si estuviera loca y empezaron a reír.

–¡Bella, solo adelanté un poco de lo que tenemos que hacer hoy!

–¿Un poco? –Pregunté preocupada –¡Sí, ahí tienes como una docena y media de bolsas!

–Lo sé– contestó con una gran sonrisa –recuerda que es un nuevo closet para ti.

Puse los ojos en blanco, si bien amaba la ropa, obviamente no tanto como ellas, creía en la idea que era bueno tener lo básico en el closet, sin necesidad de llegar a extremos, pero frente a mi tenía a dos personas que amaban los extremos, demasiado.

–Bella anímate, será increíble– chilló Alice, logrando una sincera y gran sonrisa.

Esto era más agotador de lo que recordaba, aunque aparentemente solo me cansaba a mi porque ellas estaban como si nada, ya había perdido la cuenta de las tiendas que habíamos visitado, las cosas que me había probado y todo lo que había comprado.

–Rose, Alice ¡por favor! necesito un pequeño gran descanso.

–Isabella Marie Swan– reclamó Alice –deja de quejarte.

–Además ya casi terminamos– interrumpió Rose.

–¿Es enserio? – pregunté aliviada.

–Sí, sí, lo prometo– contestó Alice– ahora solo falta el vestido para el sábado y ya.

–Pero compré como una docena de vestidos.

–No, ninguno para el sábado– argumentó Rose sin darme chance a decir nada más.

Entramos a la tienda de Chanel, la favorita de Alice, al parecer ella ya había estado ahí, puesto que al entrar me percate de que una de las chicas la estaba esperando con un par de vestidos.

–Alice, ¿no crees que un vestido Chanel es un poco extravagante para salir un sábado?

–Todo en ti debe ser llamativo Bella ¡Es tu primera salida siendo oficialmente soltera! –respondió con emoción, una que no podía compartir.

Después de un innumerable desfile de vestidos, me vi reflejada en el espejo en uno que me hacía sentir increíble, era un vestido rojo, con un pequeño escote en la parte de adelante y otro mucho más pronunciado en la parte de atrás ¡Era perfecto! como si lo hubieran hecho especialmente para mí.

No importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera ahí parada mirando el reflejo de esa chica castaña, simplemente no podía reconocerme, hacia tanto tiempo que realmente no me gustaba como me veía cuando estaba reflejada en un espejo, entonces me di cuenta que a pesar de sentir que había perdido un pequeño pedazo de mi misma, quería volver a sonreír y sentirme yo, me necesitaba más que nunca.

Sin decirles nada salí con el vestido colgado de mi brazo y fui directo hacia la caja para poder pagarlo, tanto Rosalie como Alice me veían algo extrañadas por mi actitud.

—¿No vas a preguntarnos que nos pareció? — preguntó Alice con un claro tono de reproche.

—No— contesté con firmeza.

Las reacciones de ambas eran completamente diferentes; mientras Alice irradiaba molestia, Rosalie se veía bastante confundida, me encantaba.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada mientras pagaba, Alice estaba esperando como una niña berrinchuda con los brazos cruzados, mientras al parecer Rose había decidido hacer caso omiso de su reacción y hacer de cuenta que no había sucedido nada.

El resto fue bastante fácil, algunas tiendas más, un par de accesorios que nos faltaban y solo nos quedaba ir a comer algo para recargar un poco de la energía que, al menos yo, ya no tenía. Sabía que Alice amaba Eleven Madison Park, así que no fue difícil convencerla para al final poder comer algo.

Cuando llegamos, el comensal la reconoció enseguida y nos dio una pequeña mesa en un sector un poco más reservado del restaurante, ya sentadas y esperando nuestros tragos, suspire con fuerza, estaba exhausta, pero también estaba extremadamente agradecida con esas dos chicas, que siempre estaban a mi lado, pero especialmente por haberme regalado un tarde que a pesar de no haber comenzado de la mejor manera, me dieron un respiro y me dieron la oportunidad de olvidar y de algún modo sentirme yo misma, aunque sea por un instante.

—Gracias— les dije mientras interrumpía su conversación, ambas me miraron algo extrañadas por mi inesperado agradecimiento.

— Gracias… ¿Por qué? — preguntó Alice algo confundida.

—Por todo esto… por ayudarme a ser yo misma, al menos por hoy.

—¡Tú no tienes nada que agradecer tonta! — respondió Rosalie con dulzura —además nosotras no solo somos tus amigas, somos algo así como tus hermanas.

Un pequeño nudo empezó a formarse en mi garganta, odiaba estar tan sensible, odiaba no poder reírme como lo hacía antes, pero diablos que estaba agradecida por tenerlas a ellas en mi vida, especialmente ahora, que de verdad las necesitaba.

El resto de la noche, fue como si nada más que nosotras tres existiera; no más Edward, no más trabajo, no más problemas, no más dolor.

Al salir del restaurante, era un pequeño gran escándalo especialmente por parte mía y de Alice ya que nos habíamos emocionado un poco más de lo normal con las bebidas, específicamente con los martinis, y bueno Rose que si bien era la más sobrina de las tres moría de la risa con nosotras en ese estado.

En ese momento lo último que tenía conmigo era mi equilibrio, daba traspiés con más frecuencia de la normal, pero mí mayor caída esa noche fue a la salida.

—¡Diablos! — grité cuando tropecé con la pequeña grada a la salida del restaurante.

Entonces unos brazos evitaron que me encontrara con el piso, cuando levanté la mirada un chico alto con una sonrisa demasiado bonita hizo que me sonrojara, entonces como por arte de magia la sobriedad volvió a mí, estaba demasiado avergonzada para ser verdad.

Cuando pude ponerme de pie por mi misma, volteé para ver a Rosalie y Alice, que tenían unas sonrisas bastante grandes, volví a mirarlo otra vez y pude sentir como mis mejillas se ponían escarlata. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí.

—Gracias— pude al fin pronunciar a pesar de sentir tanta vergüenza.

—De nada— contestó con una sonrisa aún más grande —¿y… puedo al menos saber cómo te llamas?

—Eh… — las palabras no podían salir de mí.

—Su nombre es Isabella— contestó Alice con demasiada emoción —bueno Bella— corrigió.

—Bien, gracias— repetí antes de tomar a mis bolsas y empezar a caminar demasiado rápido, incluso para mí misma.

—Cuando quieras— respondió él.

Cuando volteé para ver si Rose y Alice me seguían, pude verlo a él, persiguiéndome con la mirada, con esa gran sonrisa suya en los labios.

—¡Isabella Swan! —Rosalie protestó —¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Ninguno ¿Por qué?

—¿No viste como te miraba?

—¿Quién? — pregunté intentando sonar confundida.

—El chico increíblemente lindo que evitó que besaras el piso.

—No, para nada— respondí, fracasando en el intento de sonar indiferente.

—Bella, para dos segundos por favor.

Sin previo aviso lo hice, con demasiada brusquedad en medio de la calle.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Alice algo preocupada.

—Sí— dije con sinceridad, si bien estaba algo avergonzada por lo que había sucedido, nada más me preocupaba —¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No se… es solo que pareciera que no te hubiera gustado como te miraba ese chico.

—¿Y cómo se supone que me miraba?

—Bella, tú le gustaste a ese chico— afirmó, con demasiada seguridad

—¿Y..? — pregunté, aun no sabía a dónde quería llegar con todo esto.

—Bella, ¿recuerdas nuestra conversación de esta tarde? ¿Donde te dije que siempre hay algo que hacer?

—Alice, las cosas no son tan fáciles como tú las ves.

—Lo serian si tu pusieras un poco más de tu parte— ahora ella estaba molesta, muy molesta.

—¿Tú piensas que todo esto es fácil para mí? ¿Crees que me resulta tan sencillo como a él? — empecé a levantar la voz ya con lágrimas en los ojos —yo no puedo empezar a salir con otra persona para pretender que lo mío con Edward nunca existió, simplemente no puedo.

—Si no te das la oportunidad, nunca vas a saber que hay después de él.

—Pero para darme la oportunidad necesito más tiempo Alice, solo han pasado 3 semanas.

—Chicas, esta noche no puede terminar así— interrumpió Rosalie —así que obviaremos el hecho de que Bella acaba de darle la espalda a un chico, al que sin pensarlo dos veces estaría besando… pero tengo a Emmett, así que olvidemos el comentario que acabo de hacer.

La reacción de Rose ante esta situación nos hizo sonreír a ambas, a pesar de que sabía que de algún modo Alice tenía razón, pero yo tenía que tomarme mi tiempo para darme cuenta que él y yo ya no íbamos a estar juntos nunca más. Debía dejar que la esperanza muriera, aunque fuera de una manera lenta y dolorosa, incluso si me sentía agonizar justo como ahora.

—¡Por favor ya no mas peleas, no más dramas y no mas ignorar a chicos increíblemente guapos! ¡por favor!

Era imposible no sonreír, pero había algo que debía admitir, al menos para mí misma; aunque sabía que no era el momento, era imposible no sonreír al recordar a aquel extraño.

La noche pasó sin ninguna otra novedad, cuando llegamos al departamento de Rose me encontré a Arthur, el portero del edificio, un hombre cerca de sus ochenta, con una risa contagiosa y siempre con algo dulce que decirnos.

—Señoritas, es un gusto venir a trabajar cuando puedo encontrarme con ustedes, unas verdaderas bellezas.

—Gracias Artie— contestó Rose con una dulce sonrisa —¿Cómo esta Maggie? ¿Cómo le va con el resfrío?

—Para ser sincero, bastante bien, gracias por preguntar—respondió — Por cierto, quería avisarle que mañana a medio día los ascensores serán usados para una mudanza.

—¡Vaya, que divertido! — respondió Rose con un tono algo acido —¿Dónde llegara nuestro nuevo vecino loco Artie?

—Bueno señorita Rose, es de mi agrado contarle que habrá un loco menos en el edificio.

Entonces me di cuenta que esa era mi señal, lo que estaba esperando, mi primer pequeño gran cambio.

—¿En qué piso está el departamento?

—¿Perdón? — preguntó el anciano algo confundido.

—El departamento que quedara vacío ¿en qué piso?

—En el piso 12, departamento B.

—¿Crees que pueda verlo? —cuestioné algo emocionada.

—Claro, busca a la señorita Thomas.

—Gracias— contesté con emoción y antes que pudieran alcanzarme, ya estaba en el ascensor consiguiendo tenerlas confundidas otra vez.

Andrea Thomas era una dulce mujer de unos 24 años, que estaba mudándose al otro lado del mundo, y en ese momento la oportunidad de esta, relativamente, extraña se había convertido en la puerta que necesitaba para poder empezar otra vez.

Cuando por fin Rose y Alice llegaron a darme alcance, me acompañaron a un rápido recorrido por el departamento, una suite, un cuarto, un pequeño estudio, dos baños (uno en la suite y el otro compartido), una hermosa cocina, y una vista de en sueño.

Pero lo más increíble sucedió cuando tocaron el timbre del departamento que esperaba que pronto fuera mío, aunque lo más probable era que al otro lado de la puerta estuviera otro interesado. Mi mandíbula cayó al piso cuando vi entrar al chico del restaurante, tanto Alice como Rose empezaron a reírse y darme pequeños empujones y codazos ¿Esto de verdad me estaba sucediendo?

—¿Es tu vecino? — pregunté a Rose aun sin poder salir de la sorpresa.

—No lo sé— contestó entre risas — por lo menos nunca lo había visto.

Esto no me podía estar sucediendo a mí, sentía como empezaba a sonrojarme, no sabía si era la vergüenza por lo que había sucedido o porque al parecer él tenía novia y aun así había decidido coquetear conmigo _¡CINICO!_ , y justo cuando terminé de maldecirlo mentalmente noté que estaba con alguien más, un chico bien parecido que saludaba con un beso en los labios a Andrea. Okay, estaba equivocada. Sentí calentarse aún más mis mejillas y me consoló solo haber expresado todo esto en mi interior.

De repente se percató que había más gente en el departamento y al verme esa sonrisa de conquistador volvió a sus labios.

—¡Hola extraña! —saludó mirando hacia mí con demasiada emoción.

—Te está saludando…— comentó Alice algo fuerte.

—¿Me hablas a mí? — pregunté intentando sonar poco interesada, lo cual era una verdad a medias.

—Obvio — confirmó mis dudas —¿Hola? —volvió a saludarme haciéndome merecedora de una pequeña patada por parte de algunas de las dos chicas situadas detrás de mí.

—Bueno, Andrea, gracias por el recorrido, volveré el lunes para empezar a hacer los papeles, enserio amo este departamento— comenté intentando desviar toda la atención que sentía había sobre mi.

—De nada, te espero el lunes.

No estaba segura si era obvio o no que quería escapar de esta situación, pero, aunque de verdad él era increíblemente lindo, no estaba lista para todo eso, no iba a ser justo ni para mí, ni para él.

Intenté ser lo más cordial posible al despedirme de todos, simplemente estrechando la mano, bueno al menos la mano del extraño y la de su amigo.

—¡Ok! Definitivamente encontrarlo dos veces el mismo día debe ser una señal— comentó Alice una vez salimos del lugar.

—No lo sé— contesté —Tal vez, pero por ahora no me interesa.

—Bueno, si tu lo dices…— respondió sin reprochar mas, sabía que nuestra pequeña e inocente pelea había sido efectiva.

Tenía algo más que una corazonada que me decía había algo más ahí, pero sinceramente no me interesaba saber que era.


	2. Que pasaría si

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría._

Capítulo beteado por Annie Vargas

 **Gracias a Annie por ayudarme en cada momento, por aguantarme y por acceder a hacer esto conmigo.**

 **Chicas a todas gracias por los reviews no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les gusta la historia, espero que disfruten este capítulo, las quiero mucho.**

 **Jezz**

 **P.D: No olviden dejar un review! Gracias**

Cuando llegamos al piso 16, el penthouse de Rose, mi corazón de detuvo, ahí estaba él, con Emmett, la opresión en mi pecho fue tan fuerte que sentí que me estaba dando un paro cardiaco. Ya habían pasado tres semanas, que no lo había visto más que en las fotos de las revistas, estaba ojeroso y había perdido algo de peso, pero aun así se veía perfecto.

Hice el amague de irme, pero tanto Alice como Rose me tomaron de las manos y me hicieron caminar hacia donde estaba él. Pude sentir a las malditas mariposas dentro de mí a pesar del dolor, y mis ojos picaban a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Cuando Emmett se volteó y se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Tu! pensé que te había tragado la tierra. — él como siempre lograba hacerme sonreír son sus comentarios.

—¡Pues no! — contesté intentando sonar feliz —estoy vivita y coleando, ¡Ah! Y por cierto hola.

—Hola Swan, extrañaba esa cara tuya.

—Bebé, no sabía que ibas a venir— comentó mi rubia amiga — y acompañado…

—Bueno estábamos por aquí y quería dejarte esto— respondió dándole una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y una hermosa orquídea rosa —Además debía aprovechar que este pequeño imbécil esta acá solo y libre.

Al parecer él se estaba dedicando de tiempo completo a su nueva relación, lo cual dolía y mucho.

—Hola— salude.

—¡Ah! Hola.

Su respuesta me mató, fue fría y de hecho era obvio que no le importaba que estuviera ahí, ni siquiera se había dignado en voltear.

—¡Eres un tremendo hijo de PUTA! — gritó Alice —Tú definitivamente eres adoptado.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, pude ver la tensión en la cara de Edward estaba más que molesto, pero antes de que este le respondiera yo estaba siendo arrastrada dentro del departamento.

—Alice, eso no era necesario, enserio.

—Lo sé, Bells, pero después de todo lo que él te hizo, debería tener los huevos bien puestos y al menos ser capaz de mirarte y saludarte.

—Tal vez es mejor así, créeme.

—Lo sé— volvió a repetir— y ahora de verdad entiendo que él tiene que estar a mil millones de kilómetros lejos de ti, no merece ni tu sola presencia.

Entonces lo inevitable ocurrió, las lágrimas empezaron a caer en silencio, odiaba saber que lo nuestro le importaba tan poco que ni siquiera pueda pudiera mirarme, o saludarme, como si en realidad nunca le hubiera importado.

Intenté pegar las pequeñas piezas de mi pobre corazón, quise hacer de cuenta que eso nunca había sucedido, traté olvidar que lo había visto y el hecho de que a él no le hubiera interesado.

—Ya se fueron— susurró Rose entrando a su habitación —de verdad lo siento, Emmett no sabía que estaríamos juntas, y de haberlo sabido el nunca…

—Si lo sé, no te preocupes— respondí mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas.

—El se siente bastante mal por lo que el imbécil de mi hermano te hizo…

—No tiene por qué, de verdad, créeme.

Era increíble como las lágrimas que se derramaban sin ningún esfuerzo, no había sollozos ni nada, solo lágrimas que caían sin cesar. Tanto Alice como Rose se quedaron ahí, ambas a mi lado en silencio, ellas sabían que esto era inevitable y que en ese momento era necesario.

Cuando las lágrimas se habían agotado, necesitaba devolverles ese pedazo de la noche que les había arrebatado, necesitaba componerme, después de todo durante las últimas semanas no me había ido nada mal pretendiendo que todo estaba bien.

Después de lo sucedido, lo último que quería era ir a casa, la casa donde cada pequeño rincón me recordaba a él, así que en cuanto ellas tuvieron la brillante idea de una pijamada, fue perfecto para mí.

La mañana siguiente, fue increíblemente diferente, desde un desayudo directo desde Starbucks, una mañana de spa, manicure, pedicura, un delicioso almuerzo en 21 Club en la quinta avenida, donde descubrí que ellas tenían algo grande planeado, de lo cual no iba a tener ningún tipo de información, así que no me sorprendí, ni protesté cuando me llevaron al salón de Scott J Aveda, un salón exclusivo y escandalosamente caro.

—Bueno linda, soy George, seré tu estilista, así que dime ¿Qué quieres hoy? — un hombre alto, más o menos por sus 50, con algunas canas pero increíblemente guapo estaba parado detrás de mí.

—¿La verdad? No tengo ni la más mínima idea, así que estoy en tus manos.

—Me parece una decisión extremadamente sabia.

George era un hombre increíblemente carismático, dulce y súper talentoso, además un amoroso esposo, padre de 4 hijos y abuelo de 2 niños y 4 niñas.

—¡Vaya! Eres un abuelo bastante joven y guapo— bromeé.

—Gracias por el alago, y tú debes tener miles de chicos rogando una oportunidad por tu corazón.

Entonces recordé que en ese preciso momento tenía un corazón bastante roto y a pesar de que lo odiaba no había mucho que hacer al respecto.

— No lo sé, y no me interesa saberlo.

—Eso significa que ese corazoncito tiene un dueño y bastante afortunado, por cierto.

Bajé la mirada y algo en mi pecho empezó a estremecerse. Sí, mi corazón tenía dueño, pero él no lo quería así que me lo había devuelto, pero este no encontraba su lugar en mi cuerpo.

—No— empecé susurrando —mi corazón está perdido en algún lugar.

—Lo siento, tonto yo por preguntar— dijo apenado —sea quien sea, es un maldito idiota — su respuesta me hizo reír.

—No te preocupes y a mí me encantaría decirte que esa esposa tuya es muy afortunada.

—No nena, el afortunado soy yo, créeme— esa respuesta me ayudó a creer que el amor si existía, que quizás en este momento se escondía de mí, pero existía.

—¡Bella! Hoy te convertiste en mi inspiración, así que empecemos a dejarte más hermosa de lo que eres.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

—¡De acuerdo! Estoy segura de que puedes hacer un milagro.

El me respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco y empezó a trabajar…

 **Edward POV**

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, las fiestas, la falta de sueño, el cambio de dieta, las rutinas excesivas de ejercicios y las peleas con ella me estaban matando, pero no podía negar que me encantaba el hecho de que fuera diferente y que me gustaba.

Aún era inevitable no pensar en cómo había terminado con Bella, pero todo lo que me había mostrado Kate, era diferente, era único y ya no quería perderme de nada, quería vivir mi vida. Pero el sentimiento de culpa era inevitable, el por qué, era sencillo de responder; le había roto el corazón a una linda persona y eso me mataba.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto JFK de NY no me sorprendí cuando la única persona que me esperaba era Emmett, mi mamá aún estaba molesta por que había faltado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi padre, o eso era lo que ella decía, sabía que parte de su enojo se relacionaba con Bella, pero no lo hizo notar cuando me insisto que llevara a Kate a la fiesta, pero eso no iba a ser posible, ella tenia una presentación en un pequeño bar de la ciudad y no podía fallarle, así que tomé la decisión de apostar por ella, mi padre lo entendería.

Mi hermana no me hablaba más de lo necesario, mi prima estaba en el mismo plan y a esa hora del día Jasper, mi otro mejor amigo, seguramente estaría trabajando.

—Gracias por venir.

—¿Tenía otra opción? — Contestó bromeando —Bueno, ya que te hice un gran favor, necesito que me acompañes donde tu hermana dos minutos.

—Preferiría que no, no creo que quiera verme.

—¡No seas ridículo! — Exclamó algo frustrado —que seas un imbécil, no quiere decir que tu familia te odie o ya no quiera verte más.

Esa era una mentira, el hecho de haberle roto el corazón a Bella me había hecho indeseable para gran parte de mi familia. Sí, me había comportado como un maldito idiota, lo sabía, pero era mi maldita vida y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Antes de darme cuenta y que pudiera decir nada, noté que estaba camino al departamento de mi hermana ¡Vaya una linda reunión con la odiosa de mi hermana! y para hacer todo mejor aun, mi celular empezó a sonar, era Kate y esta no iba a ser una buena conversación.

— _¿Es enserio Edward? ¡te atreviste a irte sin siquiera decime nada!_

—Kate, no tengo por qué pedirte permiso, no eres mi mamá, además anoche dormí en un hotel ¿lo recuerdas?

— _Eso sucedió porque eres un maldito idiota, se suponía que debías volver esta mañana._

—¿En serio? — pregunté algo escéptico, me encantaba esta chica pero iba a volverme loco.

— _Así funcionan las cosas en mi vida, ahora estoy camino a hacer algunas compras y luego al aeropuerto, nos vemos mañana en la mañana y de verdad espero que no te cruces con la cosa de tu ex…_

Y antes de responderle me había colgado, estaba sorprendido, yo sabía que ella era una chica caprichosa, exigente y que le gustaba las cosas a su manera, había hecho mucho por ella, si tomé la decisión volver a Nueva York fue porque necesitaba estar lejos de ella, desde que la conocí no me había separado de su lado, pero al parecer eso no iba a suceder.

—La belleza de los primeros meses en una relación — comentó Emmett con una nota demasiado obvia de sarcasmo.

La verdad no sabía que responderle, era frustrante, pero esto era parte de las decisiones que había tomado, por lo cual no podía dar un paso atrás.

Cuando llegamos al lobby del edificio de mi hermana, el viejo Arthur estaba sentado en su lugar habitual leyendo el New York Times, cuando se percató de nuestra presencia, bajó el periódico y nos regalo una de sus amables sonrisas.

—La señorita Cullen no está en casa.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? — preguntó Emmett sorprendido — si ya son casi las nueve.

—Bueno, si está en el edificio, pero acompañó a una de sus amigas a ver un departamento que está en venta en el edificio.

—De todas maneras veré si ya está en su departamento ¡gracias Artie!

Una vez en el piso de su departamento, mientras Emmet intentaba abrir la puerta, pude oír el ascensor abrirse, tres risas bastante conocidas se escucharon, una de ellas retumbó en mis oídos y aunque odiaba admitirlo hacia que mi corazón latiera con fuerza. De pronto se callaron y tardaron en llegar a nosotros más de lo normal.

—¡Tu!, pensé que te había tragado la tierra. — la estruendosa voz de Emmett era aun más fuerte en ese pasillo vacio.

—¡Pues no! — contestó esa voz tan dulce. —estoy vivita y coleando ¡ah! Y por cierto hola.

—Hola Swan, extrañaba esa cara tuya

—Bebé, no sabía que ibas a venir — saludó mi hermana— y acompañado…— agregó con amargura y a pesar de que a veces no la toleraba la amaba.

—Bueno, estábamos por aquí y quería dejarte esto— respondió dándole un par de regalos que tenia para ella —Además debía aprovechar que este pequeño imbécil esta aquí solo y libre.

La última parte me hizo reir, era cierto, aunque no por mucho tiempo, la tensión acumulada en mi cuerpo del día pasado era evidente, la verdad ni siquiera me había volteado.

—Hola— me saludó.

—¡Ah! Hola.

Entonces no dijo nada mas, su silencio solo significaba una cosa, ella estaba dolida, si me importaba, pero la verdad era lo mejor, yo había seguido con mi vida y de verdad creía que ella debía hacer lo mismo.

—¡Eres un tremendo hijo de PUTA! — gritó Alice —Tu eres definitivamente adoptado.

Sabía que ella estaba ahí, sabía que estaba enojada, pero jamás imagine que iba a reaccionar de esa manera estaba realmente molesta.

Y tan pronto como pudieron, Alice arrastró a Bella dentro del departamento. Yo estaba sin palabras y la verdad no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Puedo pasar? — pregunté cuando Rose y Emmett entraban.

—Créeme que aunque te lo mereces no voy a dejarte en el pasillo.

—Hola Rose, yo también te extrañe.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó enojada —Entonces ¿Por qué no tengo una llamada o un mensaje tuyo?

Me dejó callado por la verdad en sus palabras, no tenía ninguna justificación, simplemente de algún modo había decidido olvidarlos por un tiempo, así que todo esto era mi culpa.

—Nena, ¿mañana nos vemos para almorzar? — preguntó Emmett con un tono algo meloso

—No bebé, día de chicas.

—Entonces hasta el domingo linda, tengan un lindo día, te amo.

—¡Ah! Y Edward si puedes buscar a mamá y papá de verdad te extrañan.

—Ok, lo hare.

Mientras ellos se despedían con uno de sus asquerosos besos, yo me apresuré a llegar a la puerta, me sentía extremadamente mal y sí, Alice tenía razón era un hijo de puta, pero todo esto era mejor para Bella.

Cuando abrí la puerta me lleve una sorpresa, un chico bien parecido se disponía a tocar.

—Hola ¿esta Bella?

¿Quién carajos era este? Y que hacia buscando a Bella, antes de que pudiera responder, Rose saltó hasta la puerta.

—Hola Nick— lo saludó con entusiasmo —Bella esta algo ocupada, así que mañana te aviso donde puedes verla.

Esto no podía ser enserio.

—Gracias mañana nos vemos.

Emmett estaba ahí, observándome y yo la verdad no podía creerlo, no tenía ningún derecho, no tenia porqué carajos enojarme o sorprenderme.

—Adiós Rose— me despedí y fui directo al elevador.

Si, era un hijo de puta, había roto el corazón de Bella y ahora la celaba, esta era mi señal, debía alejarme definitivamente de ella.

 **Bella POV.**

Me sentía extraña al mirarme en el espejo, hace tanto tiempo que no me veía así, pero me encantaba e incluso a pesar de que sentía que aún me faltaba algo, ver a esa chica tan parecida, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente a mí, me daba esperanza.

—¡Te ves perfecta!— exclamó George con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bueno, hoy fui obra tuya, así que gracias.

—Siempre será un gusto.

Volví a agradecerle mientras me despedía con un fuerte abrazo, este hombre me recordaba a Charlie, _¡diablos!_ Como extrañaba a mi padre y a mi madre, después de toda la locura debía ir a visitarlos.

Por alguna extraña razón estaba bastante nerviosa, pero debía dejarlo de lado y debía guardar silencio, porque si pensaba en todo esto un poco más definitivamente este iba a ser otro sábado en casa y eso significaría que ni Alice, ni Rose podrían perdonarme.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Se ven preciosas— chillé en cuanto vi a mis amigas, ellas siempre se lucían increíbles, pero ahora estaban perfectas.

—¡Y tú! wow…— exclamó Rosalie —Te ves despampanante.

—Hoy serás la responsable de muchos corazones rotos—Acotó Alice.

Podía sonar arrogante, pero sabía que me veía endemoniadamente bien, se sentía increíble escucharlo y saberlo, pero después de ayer para mí era inevitable no pensar en él. Para mi era más que suficiente vivir con un corazón roto, y lo que había empezado como una broma, terminó como algo que me carcomía por dentro.

Definitivamente esto tenía que acabar, debía dejar de ser tan tonta e ingenua al final del día, a pesar de que podía sentir que él eral el inicio y final de mi vida, no era así, o por lo menos el no merecía que me sintiera así por él.

—Bueno, aún tenemos algo de tiempo, así que ¿Qué dicen si vamos a comer algo?— dijo Rose mientras interrumpía mis erráticos pensamientos.

—Mmm… eso suena tentador—respondí —¿Qué opinan de unas Five Guys? — esas hamburguesas eran una adicción para mí.

Al verme de tan buen humor y sin querer arruinar eso ambas aceptaron , porque aunque Rose odiaba admitirlo, ella también las amaba.

Como nuestra cena no era nada lujoso decidimos que las llevaríamos al departamento de Rose, así allí podríamos tomarnos algo más de tiempo para estar las tres juntas y no tener que apresurarnos en alistarnos para salir.

Una vez en el departamento notamos que había un ramo de rosas a la entrada, lo cual no me sorprendió, porque ya se tratara de Emmett o de Jasper ambos eran increíblemente detallistas.

—Y bueno… ¿Son para ti o para Alice? — pregunté mientras dejaba las hamburguesas en la mesa de Rose y buscaba algo de tomar para nosotras, pero ninguna de las dos respondió enseguida.

—La verdad es que no es para ninguna de las dos— contestó Alice con una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

—¿Se equivocaron de departamento?

—No— respondió haciendo su sonrisa más grande —Son para ti.

—¿Qué? — Pregunté realmente sorprendida.

Ambas tenían una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, las muy idiotas habían leído la tarjeta y sabían de quién se trataba y por alguna razón estaban demasiado felices.

Cuando me acerqué noté que era un enorme ramo de rosas rojas de tallo largo, no podía negarlo eran bonitas, asi que antes de que ellas pudieran decir algo tomé la tarjeta de las manos de Rosaliie.

" _ **Espero que tengan una linda noche de chicas, el lunes en la mañana tengo que salir de viaje así que me gustaría salir contigo, espero tu respuesta, Nick"**_

Sí, quería sonreír, pero no, no lo haría porque ellas confundirían las cosas, y aunque me sentía halagada, todo estaba pasando con demasiada rapidez.

Me quedé mirando la tarjeta, y observé que en la parte de atrás estaba su número, pero lo que más me intrigaba era, ¿cómo sabía que iba a estar aquí?


	3. Hora de cambiar

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría._

Capítulo beteado por Annie Vargas

 **Gracias a Annie por ayudarme en cada momento, por esperarme y por siempre estar a mi lado**

 **Chicas a todas gracias por todo su apoyo, siento mucho el retraso de 5 días e estado con mi hijo enfermo, pero aquí estoy y para no volverlas hacerlas esperar, así que ahora no nos vemos en dos semanas, debido al retraso ¡nos vemos en 9! Las quiero demasiado**

 **Jezz**

 **P.D: ¡No olviden dejar su review! Gracias**

 **CAPITULO 3**

—¿Y bueno…? —preguntaron ambas al unísono.

—Y bueno ¿Qué?

—¿Saldrás con él? —interrogó Alice sin contener su emoción.

—Ese no es su problema— contesté con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Eso significa…?

—Significa que eso no lo decidiré ahora, y si llegara a aceptar la invitación, ustedes lo sabrán después de mañana.

—¿¡Es enserio!? — protestó Alice.

—Sí, muy enserio— respondí —esto les pasa por actuar a mis espaldas y estarle dando información a la gente sobre mí.

Ambas se miraron y no dijeron ni una sola palabra más, _¡las tenia!,_ no protestaron, ni volvieron a mencionar ni una sola palabra más sobre el tema y aunque no me atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, estaba considerando salir con él, pero por ahora eso no tenía un futuro más allá de una amistad.

Ellas sabían que no conseguirían nada mas de mi esa noche, así que supuse que se dieron por vencidas, al menos por ahora.

—No puedo creer que estemos comiendo unas hamburguesas en mi casa juntas antes de salir— comentó Rose antes de dar un último mordisco a su hamburguesa.

—Pues, debo admitir que fue una idea increíble— increpó Alice.

—Lo sé, tengo ideas maravillosas— les dije mientras empezaba a levantar todo lo que había en la mesa.

La siguiente hora pasó increíblemente rápido, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estaba en esta situación, alistándome para salir solo con mis amigas, aunque esta vez yo estaba parcialmente destrozada, aunque eso era algo que debía guardar dentro de mi corazón, ellas merecían más de mí y eso haría por ellas, les daría más.

El timbre del departamento sonó anunciando la llegada del taxi, mientras Rose cerraba la puerta con llave Alice y yo esperábamos el ascensor. Cuando este se abrió me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrarme con aquel chico que me recibía con una sonrisa demasiado linda para mi gusto.

—¡Hola Nick! — saludó Alice con demasiada emoción y demasiado fuerte para mi gusto, antes de darme cuenta Rose también estaba detrás de mí, empujándome para que entrara.

—Hola— devolvió el saludo mientras no me quitaba la mirada mientras las puerta de ascensor se cerraba y yo simplemente intentaba ignorarlo pensamdo en cualquier cosa para no sonrojarme.

—¿Planes para hoy? — preguntó Rose con demasiado interés.

—Debo ir a dejar esta última caja en el departamento del novio de mi prima, y luego creo que tomaré una cerveza con algunos amigos — comentó — pero por lo visto ustedes si tiene planes para hoy.

—¡Si! — chillo Alice con entusiasmo —¡Noche de chicas!

Entonces para mi alivio llegamos al lobby, las puertas se abrieron y tanto Alice como Rosalie se las arreglaron para que fuera la última en salir. Cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo él se paró al lado de la puerta para evitar que estas se cerraran.

—¿Te gustaron las flores? — interrogó.

—Sí, son preciosas, gracias.

—¿Eso significa que tendré el placer de salir contigo mañana?

—No— conteste logrando que su estado de ánimo cambiara, se veía decepcionado —Eso significa que aún lo estoy pensando y que mañana sabrás la respuesta y de verdad gracias, las flores en verdad me gustaron— sin oportunidad a que dijera una sola palabra, salí del ascensor.

Sabía que mis amigas morían de la curiosidad, realmente deseaban que saliera con él, pero a pesar de que no quería admitir que él me gustaba, no era el momento, y me recordé a mi misma que no podía hacerme esto y tampoco podía hacerle eso a él.

Cuando llegamos fue cuestión de minutos poder entrar al Gansevoort, un lugar demasiado bonito y ostentoso, un rooftop bar con distintos ambientes y muy frecuentado, es más, el lugar estaba tan repleto y con la música tan alta que apenas podía escuchar a mis amigas.

Durante las últimas 48 horas había ingerido más alcohol de lo que usualmente estaba acostumbrada, pero se sentía extrañamente bien, por algún periodo de tiempo, gracias a la todo lo que había bebido y una inexplicable y excesiva autoestima sentí que éramos el centro de atención esa noche, varios chicos nos invitaron a bailar y varias veces encontramos a un par de chicas mirándonos algo enojadas, lo sé, podía sonar egocéntrico, pero así se sentía y era genial.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, así que me sentí sorprendida cuando vi la hora y ya era la 1 A.M y yo estaba como si tan solo fueran las 9. Tenía tanta energía, ya había olvidado lo divertido que era esto y lo bien que se sentía bailar con mis amigas, como si nadie más existiera a nuestro alrededor, solo que por ahora tenía un pequeño problema, había bebido demasiado liquido así que necesitaba ir al baño. Tanto Alice como Rose se habían ofrecido a acompañarme, pero por ahora definitivamente era capaz de caminar por mí misma, además ellas estaban pasándola demasiado bien como para ser interrumpidas.

Mientras estaba parada en frente del espejo busqué un liga para poder agarrar mi cabello en una cola, ya que el calor empezaba a ser peor y si yo seguía con el mismo ritmo eso definitivamente no iba a cambiar. Cuando salí del baño, todo se veía extrañamente más lleno así que no me sorprendí cuando empecé a caminar entre empujones, pero me sentí más sorprendida cuando para evitar una caída los brazos del Nick, o como me gustaba llamarlo: el chico de aquella linda sonrisa, me sostuvieron.

—¿Esta es tu manera de decirme que sí quieres salir conmigo? —preguntó sin disimular una extraña alegría que era un tanto contagiosa.

Tan rápido como pude volví a ponerme de pie.

—No— respondí— pero gracias por evitar que besara el piso otra vez.

—¿No vas a salir conmigo? — volvió a preguntar ahora más serio.

—No quise decir eso—contesté con una estúpida sonrisa —Simplemente no voy a responderte aquí, ni ahora, pero tu podrías decirme ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? —pregunté un tanto irónica, aparentemente mis dos mejores amigas estaban dispuestas a hacer lo que sea para que saliera con alguien mas.

—No lo sabía— respondió y parecía realmente sincero —te dije que iba a ir por unas cervezas con unos amigos y eso lo que estoy haciendo—dijo mientras me mostraba la botella que llevaba en la mano.

—¿Una cerveza en un bar tan caro? — todo esto me parecía demasiado raro.

—Esto— señalo con la mano todo el rooftop—es de mi mejor amigo, así que aquí estamos.

¡Diablos! Me sentía tan tonta, el alcohol obviamente había hecho su parte y había logrado que me sintiera el centro de atención, pero ahora solo era una tonta avergonzada.

—Bueno… me tengo que ir— dije intentando escapar de aquella embarazosa situación.

—Siempre es bueno verte— contestó estando demasiado cerca.

—Adios— respondí, mientras en otro tonto ataque de valentía fui yo quien se acercó tan cerca que terminé dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Y antes de poder cruzar alguna palabra aceleré el paso hacía donde creía haber dejado a mis amigas, pero ellas no estaban allí. Algo desorientada empecé a buscar y cuando pude dar con Rose, el pánico se apodero de mí, no estaba sola, estaba con él y ella, y después de un par de horas libres de él, pude volver a escuchar a mi corazón romperse aún mas.

Tomando valentía de algún lugar en el universo, empecé a caminar hacia ellos, podía sentir mi corazón latiendo a un millón por hora.

—¡Hey Rose!

—¡Bells! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta Alice?

—Yo, buscándote y Alice, ni idea —dije en un intento de parecer tranquila y actuando como si no conociera a las personas que estaban frente a mi.

—¿Nos vamos a conseguir algo de beber? —Pregunté con una tonta sonrisa fingida en el rostro.

Antes de poder dar un paso hacia otro lado, me encontré con esa cara que solo había visto en revistas frente a mí, un lindo rostro con una arrogante expresión en ella.

—¿Quién eres y quién te crees para interrumpirnos así?

—¿Quién soy? No te interesa, créeme y me creo lo sufrientemente importante para ella como para interrumpirlos.

Rosalie tenía una sonrisa enorme y orgullosa dibujada en su rostro y él se veía confundido, pero con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada sus labios, una sonrisa que no podía afectarme. En cambio ella se veía furiosa y la verdad no podía importarme menos. Así que la tomé la mano de mi amiga y caminamos hacia uno de los bares al otro lado del edificio y mientras tanto, mis lágrimas empezaron a caer al mismo tiempo que mi corazón se aceleraba.

—Solo yo puedo tener tan mala suerte ¿verdad? —Pregunté mientras intentaba secar mis lagrimas antes de que ella se diera cuenta

—No eres la única que se siente poco afortunada— dijo riendo —ella de verdad no me agrada.

—Rose, si es por mí… sabes que no me importa— mentía, si mi importaba y mucho.

—¡No es por ti! — contestó— Te amo, pero llevarme bien con mi hermano es importante para mi, amo a ese idiota —explicó —El problema es ella y su asquerosa personalidad y el hecho de que lograra que el dejara a su familia de lado, encendió una alerta, y eso no ha cambiado.

Su explicación me había sorprendido y mucho, pero era cierto él había cambiado demasiado, todos lo habían notado, a pesar de que eso no debía interesarme lo hacía y mucho, pero la realidad era de que a pesar de que me mataba ese ya no era mi problema…

—Lo siento— le dije.

—¿Por qué exactamente?

—Por creer que soy el centro del mundo— empecé —y por que hayas perdido todo lo que tenias con tu hermano.

—Gracias… pero esta noche no es para eso así que tomemos algo y vamos a bailar a otra parte ¿te parece?

—Es una increíble idea—mentí— pero primero encontremos a Alice— Ni bien terminé de decir su nombre mágicamente apareció a mi lado…

—¡Por fin te encuentro! — se quejó.

—¿Tomamos algo? — pregunté y ambas accedieron sin protestar.

Lo que había empezado como un shot de tequila, uno bastante bueno por cierto, se habían convertido en 4 rondas extras, así que al terminar el último me sentía bastante mareada y más alegre de lo que cualquiera podría esperar, tomando en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos de la noche.

—¿Quieres bailar? — preguntaba una voz levemente conocida, podía ver la cara de sorpresa de mis amigas, así que sabía de quien se trataba.

—hmmm…. Creo que no es un buen momento, además estoy con mis amigas— contesté sin siquiera voltear.

—Yo tengo que ir a bailar con Rose— gritó Alice y antes de si quiera poder responder a su inesperada respuesta me encontraba sola en el bar, mientras veía como mis dos supuestas mejores amigas se alejaban con una sonrisa demasiado grande como para disimular.

—¿Y ahora? — volvió a preguntar.

—No te rendirás ¿verdad? —pregunté mientras volteaba para encontrarme con esa linda sonrisa suya.

—No— dijo haciendo su sonrisa aún más grande.

—Una sola canción— le dije mientras levantaba mi dedo índice.

—Una canción me parece perfecto.

No sé qué planes tenía el mundo para mi esa noche, pero ni bien llegamos a la pista de baile la música se hizo mas lenta, aunque él me gustaba, sí, pero no me sentía cómoda con esto, además Edward estaba aquí, pero en resumen nada de esto era justo para Nick, el merecía mas que esto, una chica que estaba rota.

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea…— susurré mientras me alejaba

—Solo dame una oportunidad— pidió, mientras tomaba mi mano para que no me fuera.

Odie el sentimiento cuando pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, me sentía mal, me sentía culpable y lo mas patético de todo sentía que aún lo estaba engañando y odiaba ese último sentimiento porque Edward no merecía que sintiera lo más mínimo por él.

Al pasar el primer minuto el paró y levantó mi rostro para que pueda mirarlo.

—Si ya no quieres bailar solo debes decirme— susurró con sinceridad, podía ver que una parte de él estaba dolida, y eso lo había logrado yo, lo había logrado por que era una persona demasiado egoísta para dejarme sentir y a pesar de lo poco que lo conocía simplemente no quería lastimarlo, él merecía más.

—Estoy bien— mentí.

—No, no lo estas— me contradijo —no quiero obligarte a nada.

—Si yo no quisiera estar aquí, no lo estaría, créeme…

Y antes de que si quiera pudiese responderme, sentí un empujón detrás de él, lo cual era raro por el tipo de música que se tocaba en ese momento, cuando Nick se volteo para ver que sucedía, me sentía realmente sorprendida al encontrarme con Edward detrás de él mirándome con el ceño fruncido, me gustaría decir que estaba enojado, pero más que eso se veía furioso ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

Aparentemente Nick no era uno de esos chicos rudos que le gustara pelear, por que al asumir que había sido un accidente, simplemente lo ignoro y volvió a mirarme a mi, que en ese momento sentía un nudo gigante en el estómago, no podía entender la reacción de Edward por que yo sabia que lo que había pasado no era un accidente, pero al mismo tiempo el ya no me quería en su vida, todo esto era muy confuso.

—¿Entonces? — Volvió a preguntarme ignorando lo que había sucedido

—Las cosas para mí son un poco más complicadas de lo que quisiera admitir— confesé algo avergonzada.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? — preguntó algo preocupado.

—No hoy, por que si Alice y Rosalie se enteran que me atreví a deprimirme o hablar acerca del tema, mañana no estaré viva para contártelo— mentí. Simplemente no quería involucrarlo en todo esto, además tal vez saber que mi vida era un maldito desastre lo alejaría de una vez.

—Entonces otro día ¿te parece bien?

—Me parece excelente— volví a mentir, esto se quedaría aquí, después de esta noche esto tendría que acabarse.

Después de un par de canciones, estaba preocupada por que a estas alturas pensé que iba a tener a mis amigas enfrente de mi intentando sonsacarme cualquier tipo de información.

—Por alguna razón no encuentro a ni a Rose, ni a Alice…

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarlas? —preguntó antes de que yo terminara de hablar.

—No te preocupes, tu ve con tu amigo que esta allá esperando desde hace tres canciones atrás— conteste con una gran sonrisa —Y gracias, eres una excelente pareja de baile.

Sin decirme nada se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida, se volteó y fue en busca de su amigo.

¿Qué diablos? Me pregunté mientras me encaminaba en busca de mis buenas compañeras de fiesta, una parte de mi estaba preocupada por volverme a encontrar a Edward y la zorra de su novia, y dos que mis amigas me hayan dejado con la esperanza de que me vaya con Nick y tener algo que contarles la mañana siguiente.

Una mezcla de alivio y preocupación se encontraron en mi pecho cuando vi a Rosalie discutiendo con su hermano y a Alice que estaba detrás de él discutiendo con la víbora que lo acompañaba, me sentía bastante confundida. Cambié mi camino cosa de que al acercarme Alice me viera y funcionó, cuando vió mi cara de preocupación levantó su mano con la intención de que la novia de Edward se callara, abrí lo ojos y empecé a reírme, ella me vio y empezó a reírse, volteó para llamar la atención de Rosalie y cuando esta también me vio le dijo un par de cosas más a su hermano, tomó la mano de Alice y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba.

Edward enojado volteó para, supongo yo, ver la razón por la cual su hermana lo había dejado tan abruptamente, cuando vio que yo era la responsable y que tenía una gran sonrisa algo en su rostro cambió, pero lo que no cambiaba nada en ese momento era que él había decidido romperme el corazón y que la razón de todo estaba colgada de su cuello y aunque eso me mataba por dentro, él no podía saberlo.

—¿Puedo saber que fue eso? — pregunté.

—Nada simplemente que esos dos son un par de idiotas… — fue la única respuesta que conseguí.

Volteé para verlos, pero ni bien lo hice me arrepentí, ellos estaban enredados, dándose uno de esos besos que solo deberías darlos en privado, sin vergüenza alguna. De él me sorprendió mucho ya que siempre decía que lo mejor de una relación se vivía en privado, pero bueno las personas cambiaban y él evidentemente había cambiado. Y yo debía admitir que verlo en esa situación me dolía, cada minuto que pasaba solo confirmaba que él ya no era para mí.

El resto de la noche pasaron entre shots y yo evitando a Edward, ya que aparentemente no era mi noche de suerte e iba a cruzarme con él mas de lo que hubiera deseado.

Como era de esperar, la mañana siguiente tenía un dolor de cabeza infernal y me sentí sorprendida al amanecer en el departamento de Rosalie, que por cierto estaba despierta y despampanante, cuando según yo habíamos bebido lo mismo, pero yo aquí estaba prácticamente medio muerta.

—¿Puedo saber cómo llegué aquí? — susurré, no aguantaba ni el sonido de mi voz.

—En taxi— contestó ella un tanto sarcástica.

—¿Es enserio? —pregunté —No tengo fuerzas para discutir contigo y tu siendo tan amable esta mañana— le dije con toda la ironía posible.

—¿Quién te entiende? Me preguntaste como llegaste aquí y llegaste en taxi— contestó riendo.

—El problema es que según yo recordaba, Alice también venia con nosotras en el taxi , así que ¿Dónde está ella?

—Creo que te estas volviendo loca, anoche Jasper recogió a Alice…

—¿Entonces por qué recuerdo que éramos tres en el taxi? — ahora me sentía confundida.

—Entonces no estabas tan ebria, como creíamos— comentó riendo.

—¿Cómo creíamos? ¿Entonces estábamos con Alice? — Ese momento la resaca no era mi mejor amiga y esta confusión estaba a punto de matarme.

—Estábamos—dijo riendo—Nick se ofreció a acompañarnos y él nos trajo hasta aquí.

Sentí palidecer, esa definitivamente no era la respuesta que esperaba y las náuseas me ganaron, gracias a Dios Rose tenía un baño en la sala, así que no hice un desastre en su alfombra.

—¿Por qué decidió acompañarnos?

—¿Enserio quieres que te responda eso? —preguntó como si yo fuera tonta —pues la respuesta es demasiado obvia y no creo que quieras escucharla— dijo aprovechando que yo me enjugaba la boca, así que no podría responderle enseguida.

Evité el tema, esto no iba a acabar bien entre nosotras y por cómo me sentía hoy, la verdad lo último que quería era pelear con ella, así que en lugar de seguir con el tema, le pedí un vaso de agua con un par de Tynedols, luego un café y para terminar un taxi, si iba morir, que era como me sentía en ese momento, prefería que sucediera en mi casa.

Ese domingo fue todo un infierno, mucha sed, poca hambre y muchas nauseas, ya recordaba porqué no me gustaba beber.


	4. Decisiones que tomar

**CAPITULO 4.**

Mi lunes no comenzó mucho mejor, aún me sentía un poco enferma, pero eso no podía detenerme hoy, tenía un par de reuniones , tenía que ir a cerrar mi contrato con Andrea, así que acompañada de una botella de agua y un par analgésicos mi día corrió sin ningún problema.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron exactamente iguales, venían un par de eventos importantes, por lo cual las reuniones eran prácticamente a diario, mis amigas se estaban comportando increíble conmigo pues me estaban ayudando con la mudanza y al final de la semana ya estaría viviendo en mi nuevo departamento.

En medio de la locura recibí un par de invitaciones de Nick, que tuve que rechazar por falta de tiempo, lo cual me hacía sentir menos culpable, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor para ambos, el en realidad no tener tiempo, lo hacía más fácil para mí y él como cualquier otro chico, pronto se daría por vencido.

La mudanza había terminado antes de lo esperado, Alice y Rose habían logrado que mi nuevo departamento pareciera de un millón de dólares y no es que me fuera mal, pero evidentemente no podía costearme un departamento de un millón de dólares y todo estaba bien, excepto un maldito malestar que me estaba persiguiendo desde el inicio de la semana, estaba casi segura que era porque estos días no había podido comer apropiadamente, generalmente en las mañanas mi taza de té y en mi almuerzo una ensalada o un sándwich, así que me sentí agradecida al recordar que mis amigas me habían decidido llenar mi refrigerador, porque yo no podría hacerlo hasta que llegara el fin de semana.

Cuando fui a abrir el refrigerador sonreí al notar que habían pegado algunas fotos nuestras, de ellas solas y de mis padres, además de unos post it, y mi calendario, con el que me sorprendí al darme cuenta que tenía marcado la fecha de mi siguiente periodo, que debió haber comenzados hace casi 12 días... lo cual no tenía sentido ya que eran alrededor de 6 semanas desde la última vez que tuve relaciones con Edward. Pero aun así, el pánico se apodero de mí, mi cabeza empezó a dar vuelta, los malestares, nada de esto tenía sentido, esto no podía estarme pasando ¡NO!.

Tomé mi bolso, salí de mi departamento rogando no encontrarme con Rose en ese momento y sintiéndome agradecida al notar que Artie no estaba en su sitio habitual, ese hombre tenía un sexto sentido, así que al menos eso estaba bien por el momento, mientras el camino a la farmacia más cercana se hizo eterna, a pesar de tan solo estar a dos cuadras de mi casa, barajé un sinfín de posibilidades, desde el estrés, que sería muy posible, un desorden hormonal y el miedo se apodera con el solo pensamiento de un embarazo. Mi visita en la farmacia fue rápida, tomé una prueba de clear blue que además de decirme si estaba embarazada o no me daría un tiempo aproximado de embarazado.

Mi regreso a mi departamento fue igual de exitosa que mi salida, nadie me vio entrar. Leí las instrucciones rápidamente, hice lo que debía hacer, dejé la prueba sobre el lavamanos del baño y salí cerrando la puerta a mi espalda. El manual decía que debía esperar 5 minutos para un resultado confirmado, mientras tanto me boté en sillón, tapé mi cara con mi brazo e intenté tranquilizarme, pero era imposible, todo en mi vida iba tan bien, mi desintoxicación iba lenta pero segura y digo iba por que si el resultado salía positivo eso significaría que de aquí a solo Dios, sabía cuánto tiempo iba a convertirme en mamá, por que el posible bebé no tenía la culpa de las decisiones que ambos habíamos tomado y solo esperaba que él pensara igual.

Cuando pasaron esos eternos cinco minutos, entré al baño, cerré lo ojos, tanteé sobre el lavamanos hasta que me encontré con la prueba, tomé un último respiro y empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente, mi corazón se detuvo, era positivo y una aproximado de 9 semanas. Mis ojos empezaron a arder y mi corazón iba rompiéndose otra vez ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?

Toda esta situación solo significaba una cosa para mí; tener que poner a Edward otra vez en mi vida, tanto mi corazón como mi alma empezaban a romperse otra vez, esto era algo de lo que hablábamos hace no tanto tiempo, pero eso ya no existía, él era otro y yo me había obligado a cambiar, él y yo ya no éramos un nosotros, ya no existíamos juntos y nada de esto iba a cambiar con este bebé.

Mi noche no había sido la mejor, casi no había dormido, pero había decidido que antes de ir al trabajo iría a un laboratorio a hacerme una prueba de sangre, por que incluso a estas alturas aún tenía la esperanza de que fuera un falso positivo. Despertar no había sido un problema para mí, me arreglé lo mejor que podía esa mañana, salí 30 minutos antes de lo normal bajé un par de calles antes de mi trabajo, ya que el GPS me indicaba que había un laboratorio cerca, entré y fui directo al mostrador donde una dulce mujer me recibió con una sonrisa.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar esta mañana? — preguntó con amabilidad.

—Eeehh… necesito un análisis de sangre— dije asustada —quiero saber si estoy embarazada.

Aparentemente notó lo asustada que me sentía ya que su sonrisa se hizo aún más tranquilizadora y su mirada reflejaba un poco del miedo que yo sentía ¿acaso era tan obvio?

—Claro, ven pasa por aquí, yo misma te haré el examen— dijo mientras se levantaba y me señalando por donde debía ir.

Fue bastante gentil, el pinchazo casi no se sintió, pero era inevitable para mi sentir un enorme nudo en mi estómago.

—Necesito hacerte un par de preguntas, mientras esperamos los resultados— comentó amablemente.

—Si... claro— contesté aun sintiéndome algo insegura.

—¿Edad?

—23.

—¿Cuánto tiempo de retraso tienes?

—Doce días—contesté automáticamente, recordando los días que marcaban mi calendario.

—Ok, perfecto, ¿prefieres esperar o que te llamemos cuando el resultado esté listo?

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? —pregunté ahora un poco ansiosa.

—No más de 15 minutos—respondió intentando sonar tranquila.

—Puedo esperar— contesté, des pues de todo aun tenía algo de tiempo extra para llegar al trabajo.

Los 15 minutos se volvieron eternos, era como si el tiempo quisiera jugar con mi cabeza, cada vez que miraba el reloj no había pasado más de dos minutos, esto era tan agobiante y tan desesperante, pero la verdad no tenía muchas opciones, así que para pasar algo de ese pequeño espacio de tiempo me acerqué a la recepción pagué el total de mi análisis y tomé un par de folletos que empecé a leer distraídamente.

—Ya tengo tus resultados— me habló la mujer detrás de mostrador.

—Ow… gracias— contesté mientras estiraba la mano para recibir mi sobre.

—Ten una buena mañana— dijo despidiéndose, con una amable sonrisa. Ella sabía que estaba asustada e intentaba hacer todo mas fácil con una sonrisa.

Al salir de laboratorio caminé un poco con el sobre en ambas manos, las cuales me temblaban, tomé un respiro y empecé a abrirlo mientras me caminaba hacia el lado de la pared para no molestar a nadie en el camino, paré en seco, saqué la hoja del sobre y la desdoblé, suspiré y lo leí: POSITIVO.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, sentía tantas cosas a la vez, sentía que mi corazón se me hacia mas grande pero que el mundo se caía a mis pies, pero era mujer adulta, debía hacerme responsable de mis acciones y mis decisiones, así que saqué un pañuelo desechable que traía en mi cartera, guardé el sobre y busqué mi celular.

Sabía que tenia que hablar con Edwards, después de todo él merecía saber qué estaba sucediendo, pero antes debía pedir un poco de ayuda, por eso busqué entre mis contactos y presioné el botón de llamar.

—Swan ¿A qué se debe este milagro?— saludó de esa manera tan peculiar y alegre Emmett.

—Yo… necesito un favor tuyo, pero necesito que Rose no sepa nada por el momento ¿por favor?

—Bella ¿está todo bien? —preguntó algo preocupado.

—Sí, pero necesito que me ayudes, ¿puedes pasar a la hora del almuerzo por mi oficina? almorzamos juntos y yo te explico —intenté sonar lo mas tranquila tranquila posible, pues él ya estaba preocupado.

—Claro, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, yo paso por ti.

—Gracias, nos vemos más tarde.

El trabajo, en el transcurso de la mañana estuvo bastante ocupado, así que no me dio mucho tiempo de pensar, por lo cual me sentía bastante agradecida, fui de reunión en reunión y para el final de la mañana estaba en mi pequeña oficina revisando algunos papeles, cuando de repente mi celular empezó a sonar, sacándome de mi concentración.

—¿Enserio Swan? — esa voz tan peculiar y graciosa al otro lado del télefono.

—Emmett ¿hace cuánto que me estas esperando? —pregunté avergonzada.

—Ya como unos diez minutos.

—¿Es enserio? — grité —enseguida bajo.

Los nervios volvieron para acompañarme y no dejarme, sabía que podía confiar en él, el también se había vuelto como mi hermano, el me había prestado su hombro para llorar cuando su mejor amigo había decidido romperme el corazón, él siempre me había dicho que podía contar con él y hoy seria el día en el que de verdad lo necesitaba.

—Swan, nunca más me invites a almorzar si me vas a dejar esperando una eternidad—bromeó.

—Si, lo sé, lo siento, solo por eso yo invito hoy.

—Bueno, eso suena fantástico para mí, así puedes hacerme esperar siempre.

Emmett era de las personas que con solo tenerlas cerca de ti te hacia reir con todo, era una persona tan dulce y positiva que hasta se volvía contagioso.

Caminamos un par de cuadras hasta un restaurante bastante bonito y era uno de los pocos que a esta hora tenía mesas libre y para hablar de lo que necesitaba y debía tenerlo sentado, por que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y si iba a ser capaz de ayudarme.

Él se había comportado de lo mas normal todo el camino, pero una vez en el restaurante ambos sabíamos que tenia que hablar y decirle lo que pasaba, por que a pesar de que era muy bueno ocultando las cosas, cuando estaba preocupado la historia era otra.

—Emmett, necesito que me digas cuándo Edward estará en la ciudad— dije sin dejar que pasara ni un segundo mas.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó preocupado.

— Tengo algo muy importante que decirle — confesé — estoy embarazada.

El quedó mas sockeado de lo que habia imaginado y sin dudarlo tomó mi mano en muestra de apoyo.

—Todo estará bien y pase lo que pase con ese imbecil, sabes que nos tienes a nosotros ¿verdad?

-Lo sé- conteste mientras limpiaba las lágrimas -Gracias. —Emmett— susurré mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

—¿Pero por qué me dices esto a mi y no a Rose?

—Te lo digo primero a ti porque necesito decírselo a él y tú eres el único que me puede ayudar con eso.

—Claro, claro—dijo algo confundido—pero ¿y si esto no cambia nada ente ustedes?

—No me interesa que nada cambie —mentí —pero el merece saberlo.—Así que la próxima vez que venga por favor házmelo saber ¿si?

—Es que…—empezó algo nervioso —él está en la ciudad.

Me quedé sin palabras, eso había sido rápido, sabía que debía enfrentar esto y de hecho lo haría, solo esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo, y la verdad ahora me sentía muy asustada.

—Y lo veré hoy— continuó — como a dos cuadras de aquí.

—Vaya— susurré — pensé que tendría más tiempo.

—Bella tienes que hacerlo hoy, por que su monstruo llegará mañana y no tendrás más oportunidades y la verdad no sé cuándo planea volver.

—Emmett.. tengo miedo— confesé mientras un par de lágrimas caían.

—Sabes que pase lo que pase estaremos acá para ti, ¿verdad?

—Si lo sé— respondí agradecida —y por cierto de verdad necesito que este sea nuestro secreto ¿ok?

—Prometo ser una tumba— dijo mientras levantaba su mano como un boy scout —y también prometo sorprenderme cuando me lo cuentes y felicidades ¡seré tío!

Por alguna razón su reacción me hizo llorar, sabia que pasara lo que pasara después de mi conversación con Edward aun tendría a personas únicas en mi vida y eso me hacia muy feliz, pero también pensaba en lo mucho que me gustaría que las cosas cambiaran entre Edward y yo, tenia que tener en mente que todo podía pasar incluso una mala reacción y eso me dolía.

Nos quedamos hablando un poco más mientras me explicaba exactamente dónde y a qué hora se verían y como él me daría algo de tiempo para encontrarme "casualmente" con Edward y poderle decir que estaba embarazada.

Una vez de vuelta en mi oficina podía sentir como la adrenalia se apoderaba de mi con el pasar de las horas, intentaba pensar cómo se lo diría, pero había decidido que las palabras saldrían en ese momento y antes de que pudiera tomar un último respiro ya era hora de salida. Mientras me ponía mi saco podía sentir mis manos temblar y no precisamente por el frío. Al salir del edificio ya se podía sentir la fresca brisa del otoño que había empezado hace tan solo una semana atrás y comencé a caminar mientras tomaba grandes bocanas de aire. Antes de cruzar la última esquina lo vi llegar a lo lejos, afuera del bar donde se encontraría con Emmett fumando, bajé la cabeza y disminuí el ritmo de mi caminata, me desvié un poco mas hacia la derecha que era donde él estaba y sentí cuando chocamos, levanté la mirada intentando parecer sorprendida y para mi sorpresa él si lo estaba.

—¡Lo siento!

—Ah… no hay problema—contestó con tanta indiferencia que me dolía.

—Ahora que te veo, ¿podríamos hablar? Es bastante importante.

—Mira Bella, ya te dije todo—dijo algo molesto— y si no entiendes no es mi maldito problema.

—No se trata de nosotros como pareja créeme, pero aun así es importante— dije molesta.

—Peor aún, entonces no me interesa para nada.

—Debería interesarte créeme— ahora estaba furiosa —no entiendo por qué eres tan idiota conmigo.

—Porque me da la puta gana de ser así , además ya te lo dije y te lo volveré a decir, tu y yo no somos nada y no quiero que volvamos a ser nada.

Auch, auch, auch, podía sentir como mis ojos me ardían pero no podía darle el gusto de verme llorar, así que haría a lo que había venido, así de fácil.

—¿Y quién dice que yo quiero algo contigo?

—Tú al estar acá rogándome para hablar.

—Créeme si no fuera importante, no estaría aquí.

—Bueno si es importante para ti, ya no lo es para mí ¡así que déjame en paz!

Su respuesta me había hecho enfurecer, lo había intentado, de verdad lo había intentado, pero no me merecía que me hiciera sentir humillada.

—¡Perfecto! Te puedes ir a la mismísima mierda de donde saliste y espero de corazón que sea cual sea la situación no vuelvas a dirigirme la puta palabra en tu vida.

—Por mí no habrá ningún problema— respondió, a pesar de no verse muy seguro.

No volví a decirle nada y volteé para seguir mi camino, crucé la calle, tomé un taxi y empecé a llorar; a llorar por que no solo había roto mi corazón de nuevo, si no por no dar la oportunidad a MI bebe de conocer a su papá, por que él lo había dicho, no le interesaba nada de mí y así seria.


	5. Sorpresa!

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría._

Capítulo beteado por Annie Vargas

 **¡Gracias a todas! No solo por tanto apoyo si no también por ser tan pacientes… espero que les guste este capitulo, siento que van a odiarme, pero puedes que después volverán a amarme, jajaja… nos leemos pronto.**

 **Edward POV**

Tenía una jaqueca terrible, ya ni fumar calmaba un poco mis ansias, Kate era una mujer hermosa en todo sentido, pero a veces realmente sentía que me enfermaba, en todo momento estaba sobre mi, cuando no era así tenía la estúpida necesidad de querer saber dónde y con quien me encontraba, no le gustaba salir sola, así que me tocaba estar detrás de ella para que después me dejara en paz al menos durante un día y eso que con suerte, pero ella era lo que necesitaba o al menos eso me gustaba pensar.

Cuando llegué a Minus , el bar favorito de Emmertt y donde se suponía que íbamos a encontrarnos, apagué el cigarro y me dispuse a esperar, cuando sentí un pequeño golpe, había chocado con alguien, cuando bajé la mirada me encontré con la asustada y sorprendida mirada de Bella. Una emoción se centro en el medio de mi pecho. ¡carajo!

—¡Lo siento! — se disculpó

—Ah… no hay problema—contesté siendo lo más indiferente posible

—Ahora que te veo, ¿podríamos hablar? Es bastante importante.

—Mira Bella, ya te dije todo—conteste frustrado— y si no entiendes no es mi maldito problema.

—No se trata de nosotros como pareja créeme, pero aun así es importante— insistió.

—Peor aún, entonces no me interesa para nada.

—Debería interesarte créeme— se notaba lo molesta que estaba —no entiendo por qué eres tan idiota conmigo.

—Porque me da la puta gana de ser así—vaya que podía ser un enorme cabrón— además ya te lo dije y te lo volveré a decir, tu y yo no somos nada y no quiero que volvamos a ser nada.

Eso le había dolido y no solo a ella, pero por ahora, esto era lo mejor para ambos yo necesitaba mi espacio, necesitaba tiempo para vivir y eso era lo que estaba haciendo

—¿Y quién dice que yo quiero algo contigo? — eso me dolió aún mas

—Tú al estar acá rogándome para hablar

—Créeme si no fuera importante, no estaría aquí.

—Bueno si es importante para ti, ya no lo es para mí ¡así que déjame en paz! —debía hacerla entender, ahora ella y yo no debíamos estar juntos, ambos queríamos cosas muy diferentes de la vida

—¡Perfecto! Te puedes ir a la mismísima mierda de donde saliste y espero de corazón que sea cual sea la situación no vuelvas a dirigirme la puta palabra en tu vida— perfecto, la había hecho enojar y posiblemente eso la haría entender.

—Por mí no habrá ningún problema— pero había una parte de mi que no estaba seguro de eso, ¿habría alguna posibilidad de que me arrepintiera?

La vi alejarse, no volvió a mirar hacia donde yo estaba y cuando subió a ese taxi, tenia un sentimiento de culpa terrible, ¿y si de verdad era algo importante?, cuando ese pensamiento terminó levanté la mirada y me encontré con Emmett que me miraba sorprendido, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca mi celular empezó a sonar y mi jaqueca se hizo aun peor.

—¡Edward! ¿Cuándo vuelves? ¡ya te extraño!

—Kate, apenas llegué anoche— contesté intentando sonar tranquilo —además sabes que mi vuelo es para pasado mañana a primera hora.

—¿No puedes volver antes? — empezó a insistir.

—Veré que puedo hacer ¿ok? — mentí —Te llamo luego Emmett acaba de llegar.

—Está bien baby— odiaba tanto que me llamara así.

Sin decir más colgué. Ella empezaba a hacer que mis nervios se crisparan, eran todos sentimientos nuevos, pero no tan agradables como yo esperaba que fueran, pero eso era algo que debía guardar para mí, pues si comentaba algo con alguien por aquí, se iba a convertir en mi peor martirio, pues me repetirían una y otra vez, ese odioso, "te lo dije".

—¿Esta todo bien? — preguntó sonando preocupado.

—Hola, es un gusto verte— contesté irónico.

—Perdón, hola— me saludó —solo que…

—¿Solo que, qué…? — pregunté irritado.

—Te vi, ¿discutiendo? Con Bella y ahora suenas todo tranquilo con seguramente tu control.

—Cabrón, cuantas veces te dije que ella no me controla— empece a enojarme aun mas —y con Bella, como siempre intentó rogar para hablar conmigo.

—¿Cómo siempre? —dijo riéndose—creo que te estas confundiendo de Bella.

—Pues, no, nos encontramos y empezó con la patética excusa de que era algo importante—dije intentando sonar sarcástico— pero ya me cansé, se lo dije y espero que esta vez ella lo entienda.

Frunció el ceño y me miró como si realmente no me conociera, pero este era yo ahora y si no le gustaba se podía ir al mismísimo demonio.

—Deberías dejar de comportarte como un imbécil— comentó molesto.

—Entonces tú y mi familia deberían dejar de besarle el trasero a Bella y apoyarme un poco más.

—No se trata de besarle el trasero o no, se trata de ser buenas personas y si tu familia quiere tenerla en sus vidas a pesar de que ella ya no está contigo es su maldito problema— refunfuñó —además ella nunca cambió, no se convirtió en una perra.

Esa había sido la indirecta mas directa del mundo, sí, me había dolido, pero lo dije una vez y lo volvería a decir, si nos le gustaba quien era yo, pues podían irse al demonio.

—Se suponía que éramos amigo—comenté sarcásticamente.

—Y lo somos— contestó — pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a apoyar cada decisión y actitud estúpida que decidas tomar.

Tal vez él tenía razón… pero ya era tarde para pensar en eso, soy un chico grande que se hace cargo de sus propias decisiones y eso haría.

 **Bella POV**

Durante el resto de la semana me alejé de todo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas, así que mis planes empezaban por ir a ver a mis papás y contarles qué era lo que pasaba y luego hablaría con los Cullen en general, si bien Edward no quería saber nada de mí, eso no significaba que los haría a un lado a ellos.

Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de mi inesperado viaje, se sorprendieron, incluso puedo decir que se preocuparon.

—Bells ¿está todo bien?

—Si ¿Por qué la pregunta? — dije entre risas.

—Nunca decides hacer viajes tan rápidos.

—Lo sé— contesté con sinceridad — es solo que han sido semanas largas y de verdad extraño a mis papás— en parte todo eso era verdad, pero había un pequeño detalle del cual ellas aún no eran conscientes.

Habían decidido invitarme a almorzar, pero la verdad era que no podía, tenía cita con mi ginecólogo, les dije que era algo de rutina y luego me iría directo a mi departamento y de ahí al aeropuerto, pero les prometí que el día que llegara iría a comer con ellas, lo cual era cierto, pues debido a que tenía días de vacaciones acumuladas había decidido tomarme ocho días, el tiempo suficiente, para intentar poner en orden mi vida, poner al mundo al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos y luego pues, seguir mi vida con completa normalidad.

Camino a mi visita al doctor iba con mi iPod a todo volumen, así que cuando choqué con alguien no me sorprendí, generalmente me perdía cuando escuchaba música.

—Lo siento— dije mientras me volteaba.

—No hay problema— contestó con esa dulce sonrisa suya, haciendo que el factor sorpresa cambiase por completo.

—Lo… Lo siento— repetí.

—¿Por qué? ¿por chocar conmigo o por jamás haberme dado una respuesta?

—Por ambas cosas— dije con sinceridad —se me fue por completo— admití avergonzada— estas últimas semanas no he tenido vida…

—Te perdono— me interrumpió— pero solo si aceptas ir a tomar algo conmigo ahora.

—Ahora es imposible, estoy de camino a ver al médico.

—¿Al médico? ¿está todo bien? — preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, todo perfecto, solo un chequeo de rutina— lo último era una pequeña mentira.

—¿Y después de eso?

—Debo ir a casa a recoger mis maletas.

—¿te vas? — se veía bastante decepcionado.

—Sí, durante el fin de semana, iré a visitar a mis padres a Chicago— contesté —pero prometo buscarte cuando llegue.

—¿Es una promesa?

—¡sí! Te lo prometo— contesté, él debía saber que era lo que pasaba conmigo y darse cuenta que cualquier cosa entre nosotros era imposible.

—¿Te acompaño hasta el medico?

—No, no te preocupes, el consultorio es en la siguiente cuadra.

—Siempre es un gusto chocar contigo Bella— comentó mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un pequeño beso en el dorso.

Le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras bajaba la mirada y empezaba a sonrojarme, me despedí sacudiendo la mano y seguí mi camino pensando que tal vez todo habría funcionado con él y que todo podría haber sido maravilloso, pero obviamente la vida tenía otros planes para mí, además estaba casi segura que nadie querría hacerse cargo del hijo de alguien más, especialmente alguien como él, un chico que estaba seguro tenía al mundo y a la chica que él quisiera a sus pies.

Cuando llegué al consultorio del doctor, me toco esperar a otra paciente y a una visitadora médica, pero cuando me tocó entrar me recibió sonriente y tan dulce como siempre.

—¡Isabella, a qué se debe esta hermosa visita!

—¡Doctor Webber! — lo saludé con un abrazo, me ofreció un asiento y él se sentó en el suyo.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte hoy?

Lo mire algo asustada, tomé una bocanada de aire

—Estoy embarazada.

Una enorme y dulce sonrisa se extendió por el rostro.

—¡Felicidades Isabella! — dijo con completa sinceridad —¿Qué opina el pequeño Cullen de esto?

Y ahí estaba ese pequeño dolor, ese nudo en medio de mi estómago, ese hoyo en mi corazón empezaba a doler más que nunca.

—Él no lo sabe.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? — estaba sorprendido.

—Pues terminamos— empecé a explicárselo —intente decírselo hace un par de días y no quiso escucharme…

—Eso quiere decir que tú quieres…—dijo sin terminar la oración.

—Exactamente, quiero que usted sea mi médico durante todo mi embarazo.

Una sonrisa de alivio volvió a su rostro, aunque yo era consciente de mis posibilidades, yo había tomado una decisión, si bien Edward no iba a estar a mi lado, estaba completamente segura de que no estaría sola.

—Pues no hay nada que me gustaría mas— contesto con sinceridad —Pero y el resto de los Cullen… ¿tampoco lo sabrán? — la preocupación se podía percibir en su voz, la razón era más que obvia, Carlisle y él eran amigos de toda la vida y a pesar de que no dudaba de su profesionalismo, él se sentía atrapado.

—Ellos lo sabrán después de que se lo diga a mis padres, en un par de horas salgo hacía Chicago solo para contarles todo esto.

Asintió y volvió a sonreírme, estaba aliviado, así que después de eso empezamos con todo proceso, médico-paciente, le entregue mis análisis de sangre, me llevó al consultorio de a lado para hacerme una ecografía, lo cual era horrorosamente incomodo, pero cuando el doctor encontró a mi bebé era una pequeña bolita extraña y cuando me dejó escuchar el latido de su corazón, pude sentir cómo el mío se hizo aún más grande, lo amaba con locura…

Sacó un par de capturas del bebé, hizo mediciones y revisó que todo en su entorno estuviera en orden. Estaba de 9 semanas de embarazo, me dio recetas para empezar con algunas vitaminas, me recetó algunas cremas para evitar estrías y me explicó todo lo que él creía que necesitaba saber. Cuando estaba a punto de irme me pasó un sobre.

—El informe no estará listo hasta el lunes, pero aquí unas fotos de tu bebé, para los abuelos, las tías y obviamente una para ti— esa pequeña acción había logrado hacerme llorar.

Habíamos agendado mi siguiente visita para el siguiente mes, todo estaba perfecto con el bebé y aunque yo no me sentía bien, lo intentaría todo ser mil millones de veces mejor.

Una vez en Chicago, me sentí más tranquila al ver que mis papás me esperaban sonrientes, me llevaron a cenar a un pequeño restaurante italiano que era mi favorito desde que tenía memoria, ellos evitaban el tema de Edward a toda costa, lo cual era bueno, pero yo lo tenía tan presente... Me preguntaron del trabajo y de mis planes futuros, ellos no perdían la esperanza de que algún día decidiera volver, a pesar de que ambos sabían cuánto amaba Nueva York.

Cuando llegamos a casa, tomé un baño, me puse pijama, para luego dirigirme a la cocina donde mi papá tomaba su ultimo café antes de dormir y mamá preparaba un chocolate caliente para ambas, oculto en el bolsillo de mi pijama había una foto de mi bebé. Cuando me vieron entrar ambos volvieron a sonreírme.

—Deberías secarte el cabello Bells, podrías enfermarte— mi papá tan exagerado como siempre.

—Tu chocolate está listo nena.

Los tres nos sentamos en la mesa, ellos estaban felices de que estuviera aquí y yo también lo estaba pero tenía que decírselos ahora, no podía atrasarlo más… por mí y por ellos. Así que mientras ellos conversaban saqué la foto y la puse entre ellos, ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y dirigieron su mirada hacia mi.

—Bella ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó mi mamá mientras levantaba la foto.

—Es mi bebé.

—Es de Edward ¿verdad? — dijo mi papá con toda seguridad.

—Si.

—¿Él ya lo sabe? —seguía preguntando, mientras mamá seguía sorprendida.

—No—tanto mis respuestas, como sus preguntas eran directas.

—¿Por qué? —ahora estaba molesto.

—No quiso escucharme—dije intentando estar tranquila —yo de verdad lo intenté, pero él ya no es quien solía ser…. Y si él no nos quiere en su vida así será.

No estaba segura si él estaba enojado, frustrado, decepcionado o herido, el solía adorar a Edward, al menos a quien era hace algún tiempo…

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo conoceremos a nuestro o nuestra bebé?

Sabía que esa era su pequeña técnica de distracción, pero algo que había hecho que mi corazón empezara a latir con fuerza de alegría, era que llamara su bebé a su nieto o nieta.

Una vez que todo el drama acabara mi mamá explotó de felicidad, pues después de todo, esta era la parte fácil, ahora venían los Cullen.


	6. Siendo valiente

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría._

Capítulo beteado por Annie Vargas

 **Nunca me alcanzaran las palabras para agradecer su paciencia chicas, gracias por tanto, gracias por todo, se que a ratos tengo muy abandonada la historia pero juro que intentaré publicar mas seguido ¡las quiero! Gracias por su cariño, su paciencia, sus mensajes, sus reviews, son las mejores del mundo entero…**

CAPITULO 6

El fin de semana con mis padres fue todo lo que podía pedir, no me tuve que preocupar de nada, ellos estaban planeando como harían para ayudarme con mi bebé y además me habían ayudado a pesar como poder afrontar todas aquellas posibles reacciones por parte de los Cullen.

En el aeropuerto todo fue un mar de lágrimas, por ambas partes, pero esto no era algo que no tenía solución pues ellos podían ir a visitarme tan seguido como quisieran y yo también podría hacer lo mismo.

Al abordar el avión me sorprendí cuando una de las azafatas me dirigió a un asiento en primera clase.

—¿Eh? Disculpe, este no es mi asiento.

—Hubo un problema de último momento y usted fue relocalizada.

—Bueno ¿Quién soy yo para quejarme? — comenté ganándome una sonrisa de simpatía por parte de aquella amable señorita.

Ni bien el avión despegó caí rendida hasta casi una media hora antes de aterrizar. La verdad estaba algo cansada y ahora que me encontraba tan cerca de casa me sentía nerviosa, ya que antes de salir de casa de mis padres había enviado una invitación a los Cullen para ir a cenar.

Organizar todo fue sido una locura, especialmente por el tiempo, pues después de aterrizar tenía poco más de dos horas para llegar a casa y estar lista antes de que ellos llegaran, había llamado a unos de los restaurantes favoritos de Rose y Esme para hacer un gran pedido y bueno…Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Mientras esperaba mi maleta podía sentir los nervios invadiendo cada espacio de mi cuerpo, asi que no me sorprendí cuando la ví pasando por mi lado, por lo cual me toco empezar a seguirla, no tenia tiempo como para esperar otra vuelta.

—Deja que yo te ayudo— esa voz era tan familiar, cuando subí la mirada, era Nick a mi rescate, esto se estaba haciendo una costumbre algo rara.

—Eh… ¿Gracias? — le dije ahora más nerviosa.

—De nada— contestó con una de esas lindas sonrisas suyas.

Cuando por fin reaccione me di cuenta que llevaba un uniforme de piloto o copiloto, la verdad no estaba segura de cuál era la diferencia.

—Bueno… de verdad lo siento, pero me tengo que ir y de en serio muchísimas gracias.

—¿Alguien viene por ti? — preguntó.

—No, por eso estoy tan apurada— contesté con sinceridad —debo conseguir un taxi.

—Pues yo puedo llevarte.

El era tan lindo en tantas formas, que me odiaba aún mas por tener que rechazarlo, aunque la verdad dudaba que el quisiera hacerse cargo del bebé de alguien mas, pero ahora no era el momento, tenia muchas cosas rondándome la cabeza.

—De verdad gracias— dije— pero debes morir de ganas por llegar a tu casa y tener que manejar para llevarme a mi primero, no creo que sea una buena idea, pero gracias, enserio.

—Aceptarías si te digo que la fila para los taxis es gigante —eso era cierto, conseguir un taxi en este aeropuerto era a veces imposible— además por llegar de un vuelo tengo un taxi para mi ya disponible.

No pude negarme, en este preciso momento esa era una oferta muy tentadora y lo último que tenia era tiempo.

—¿De verdad no te molesto? —pregunté apenada

—Es una promesa— contestó mientras levantaba su mano.

—Gracias.

El tomó mi maleta y la llevó por mí, esto me ponía algo triste, pues me hizo pensar en lo lindo que hubiera sido salir con él, volver a intentar sentir algo.

En el camino se comportó bastante atento conmigo, me preguntó por mis padres y mis pequeñas vacaciones, sorprendiéndome, pues recordó nuestra última pequeña conversación.

—Entonces ¿saldrás conmigo? ¿en una cita?

—Nick… ahora no puedo, no es el mejor momento.

—¿Habrá alguna vez algún buen momento? Desde que te conozco no hay buenos momentos para salir conmigo— sonaba un poco molesto o mas bien frustrado.

—¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo? —pregunté intrigada.

—Porque te vez diferente, porque eres linda, eres dulce, eres amable… —me miró fijamente —dime ¿Por qué o quieres salir conmigo?

Su pregunta me dejó petrificada, tal vez había una parte de mi que ahora quería conocerlo, pero no iba a ser posible y el mismo se daría cuenta de eso.

—No es que no quiera— empecé —Nick… estoy embarazada— solté la bomba y el se veía sorprendido y no era para menos —mi vida es todo menos sencilla ahora, fui a decirles eso a mis padres, intente decírselo a mi ex novio, no me quiso escuchar, me dijo que no quiere saber nada de mí y pues estoy algo apurada por que cité al resto de familia, a la cual aprecio mucho y se los voy a contar.

Ni bien terminé de hablar, el taxi paró frete a mi edifico y él seguía ahí sin decir nada, no me sorprendí pues ya anticipaba esa reacción, él era un chico increíble por lo que estaba segura de que no tendría problema en conseguir a una novia preciosa y sin tantas complicaciones.

—Gracias— dije y me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla, estaba segura de que esta sería la última vez que lo vería.

Cuando entré a mi departamento agradecí por haberlo déjalo ordenado antes de viajar, llamé al restaurante para asegurarme de que todo estaría a tiempo y luego fui a tomarme un baño, esta noche sería bastante interesante

Mientas preparaba todo para la cena y a tan solo minutos de la llegada de Cullen mi cabeza empezó a imaginar todos los posible escenarios a los cuales podría enfrentarme, desde ellos aceptando a mi bebé, o en el peor de los casos rechazándolo y hasta exigiendo algún tipo de derecho o algo así, ese pensamiento podría lograr que mi corazón doliera demasiado, este podría ser la mejor decisión o el peor error que podría estar cometiendo.

Antes de que incluso pudiera darme cuenta el timbre sonó logrando sobresaltarme, el corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, así que tomé una bocana de aire, puse la sonrisa más sincera posible y abrí la puerta para encontrarme a todos juntos sorprendiéndome, era obvio que vendrían todos, pero nunca me habría imaginado él hecho de que tendría que verlos a todos juntos

— ¿Cómo es que pudieron llegar todos al mismo tiempo? — pregunté sin ocultar mi sorpresa.

—Pues hoy Emmett fue increíblemente organizado, así que puedes agradecérselo todo a él— comentó Rose.

Eso me hizo reír pues, él solía ser bastante desorganizado para casi todo, además el sabia mi secreto y era demasiado optimista con relación a toda esta locura.

—Sí, fue demasiado organizado, al punto de ser fastidioso— apuntó Alice —no me dio tiempo de arreglarme apropiadamente

Puse los ojos en blanco, fue casi imposible resistirme, ella podía ser realmente dramática si se lo proponía, pero era eso lo que la hacía tan especial y tan única, así que no podía quejarme.

Tanto Carlisle como Esme no hicieron más que alagar todo en mi departamento, aunque en realidad no tenía nada de especial, solo era bastante diferente a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

Una vez con todo servido, y todos comiendo se veían bastante complacidos, aunque en realidad todo mi mérito en cuanto a la comida era saber cuál era el restaurante en el cual todos tenían un platillo favorito.

—Todo esta delicioso— comentó Esme con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno eso podemos agradecérselo a Le Bernardin— contesté riendo.

Una vez que terminé de recoger todo el servicio, volví a sentir ese vacío en medio de mi estómago, pues era hora del postre, lo cual significaba que el pequeño gran secreto iba a ser revelado.

Debajo de cada pequeño plato había un pequeño sobre con una copia de la foto de mi ecografía, asi que cuando Rose ofreció ayudarme me negué rotundamente.

Habia pedido tres tipo de pie, limón, chocolate y frutos rojos, ya que a cada uno de ellos les encantaba alguno de esos sabores, aunque en realidad el de chocolate era casi todo para Emmett, pues si, el muchacho amaba el chocolate, especialmente cuando venia en un pie de Gramercy Tavern.

Cuando por fin pasé el postre a cada uno de mis invitados y pude sentarme, noté que Esme había levantado su plato para intercambiarlo con Carlisle, algo que siempre hacían y lo había olvidado.

Se había percatado que había algo pegado en el plato, lo que había logrado que mi corazón dejara de latir, despego el sobre algo confundida ante la mirada curiosa de todos en la mesa, abrió el sobre sacó la pequeña foto de mi bebé, pude notar que sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas, ante esa extraña reacción de Esme todos empezaron a revisar debajo de sus platos sin decir nada, en completo silencio, se podía escuchar el sonido de todos los sobres abriéndose, entonces todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí.

Las preguntas no eran necesarias, todos la hacían con la mirada, incluso Emmett que me hacia el favor mas grande del mundo al pretender que él no sabía nada.

—Un nuevo miembro de la familia Swan estará llegando para el próximo verano.

—¿solo Swan? —preguntó Carlisle con un tono de reproche.

—Sí— respondí con firmeza—será un Swan por que el papá de MI bebé no quiso escucharme, incluso me dijo que no quería saber nada de mí.

—¿Pero y nosotros? —preguntó Esme con angustia.

—Por eso estoy haciendo esto, por que ustedes son y siempre serán su familia— respondí intentando sonar tranquila —si mi intención no fuera que ustedes sean parte de mi vida y su vida, simplemente habría desaparecido.

Aquella ultima oración me había parecido un tanto irónica, pues para ser sincera conmigo misma me lo había planteado un par de veces, pero debía ser una chica grande y solucionar los problema correctamente y no simplemente escapar de ellos.

—¿¡Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes!? — reclamó Alice, quien evidentemente estaba furiosa.

—De verdad lo siento Alice, digerirlo al principio fue difícil incluso para mí— confesé— necesitaba tiempo para resolver todo a mi manera y de la mejor forma.

El silencio volvió a la mesa, lo cual hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir con fuerza, esperaba gritos de felicidad, de enojo o de cualquier cosa, pero nunca el silencio, pues había aprendido a temerle.

—¿Están muy enojados conmigo? — pregunté cuando al fin me animé a hablar.

—No, creo que sería posible estar enojada contigo Bells— empezó Rose— es solo que estamos… algo, muy sorprendidos.

—Al confesarles esto no espero nada de ustedes, de verdad— dije— solo que creí que merecían saberlo, por que al final ustedes son mi familia con Edward o sin él en mi vida y ahora quiero que sean parte de la vida de mi bebé también.

Cuando terminé, pude ver lagrimas asomándose en los ojos de mis amigas y de Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper me sonreían, entonces supe que podía volver a respirar.

La noche siguió entre planes de baby shower, bautizos y primeros cumpleaños, lo cual me hizo aun más feliz, ellos era personas increíbles y no podría estar mas agradecida, por su reacción.

Cuando ya todos se despedían Esme se acercó, me dio un abrazo y tomó mis manos —Gracias por esto Bella— me dijo mientas las lagrimas volvían a asomarse —de verdad siento mucho la reacción de Edward contigo, no entiendo que le sucede.

—Esme, tú no tienes por qué disculparte por sus acciones— la interrumpí — él es un hombre y sabe muy bien lo que hace, no hay mucho que decir al respecto.

—Es solo que, si tal vez yo intentara hablar con él…

No me gustaba para nada donde iban las palabras de Esme, él había sido muy claro conmigo y yo no necesitaba otro desplante de su parte.

—Esme, para— le pedí— decirle esto no era responsabilidad de nadie, solo mía y de verdad intenté hacerlo, el dejó las cosas claras.

—Lo sé, tan solo quisiera que el volviera a ser el mismo.

Yo también, pensé.

—Gracias por tanto Esme.

—No Bella, gracias a ti por todo.

Al fin podía estar tranquila, sabia que aun me quedaban un par de regaños por parte de Alice y de Rose, pero podía vivir con eso y ahora podía convencerme a mí misma que podía vivir sin Edward, o al menos lo lograría con el tiempo.

 **Y espero que no estén extrañando a Edward, por que estoy segura de que cuando lo encuentre lo van a querer matar, bueno a mi en realidad…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**


End file.
